<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Café Ambiance by colonel_idiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636878">Café Ambiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot'>colonel_idiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista!Brett is very flustered, Cafe AU, Eddy tattooed the sheet music for la mer on his arm like a nerd, M/M, Mutual Pining, University AU, mostly pointless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_idiot/pseuds/colonel_idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett didn't hate working in the cafe, in fact, he quite liked it. Especially on stormy days, when the rain would drum against the storefront glass and the rumble of thunder in the distance added to the symphony of the café’s quiet atmosphere<br/>--<br/>In which Brett is a barista and Eddy is a rather flirtatious customer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Side Brett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a mild sort of day. Not <span class="adverb">overbearingly</span> hot nor <span class="adverb">unbearably</span> cold, <span class="qualifier">just</span> warm enough for a light sweater. The kind of day which drove people out to the various public spaces in the city. <span class="veryhardreadability">Couples sitting together in the shade, old people feeding the birds, kids running through the trees, </span><span class="qualifier">just</span><span class="veryhardreadability"> perfect weather to practice outside</span>. Brett, <span class="complexword">however</span>, was still on the clock, trapped behind the counter of a hole in the wall coffee shop. It wasn’t a terrible ambiance in the café. <span class="hardreadability">The soft chattering of the customers, clacking keyboards of students typing away, and the low music was all quite nice</span>. If anything, Brett quite liked the peaceful ambiance. <span class="veryhardreadability">Especially on stormy days, when the rain would drum against the storefront glass and the rumble of thunder in the distance added to the symphony of the café’s quiet atmosphere</span>.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The tinkling chime pulls Brett from his thoughts of practice and lounging about. A customer had come, one he recognized from campus. Eddy Chen, an underclassman just a year Brett had caused quite the stir at the conservatory. <span class="hardreadability"> He'd never thought the taller man to frequent coffee shops or anywhere other than the practice rooms in the conservatory</span>. Well known throughout the conservatory as the genius kid who was quite the teacher's pet.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Brett had never had the chance to study Eddy before, all sharp angles, and lean muscles. A long pale neck that Brett wondered if it boasted a violin hickey. <span class="hardreadability"> Long slender fingers perfect for shifting between cords, and the piano (he’d heard Eddy was quite the accomplished pianist)</span>. Rolled up sleeves showing off well-toned arms which boasted a tattoo of some sort.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Brett tilted his head to get a better look at the permanent ink. Waves of some sort with sheet music woven in-between. <span class="qualifier"> Perhaps </span>it’s Debussy’s La Mer. Or-</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“Excuse me?” Eddy waves a hand in Brett’s face to grab his attention. Shit, he looked even better up close.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“Hi, uh um, what can I, um, get for you today?” Brett stumbles through his words. Hoping that his deadpan didn’t fail him today.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>The taller man chuckled, no doubt laughing at his blunders. “An earl grey latte, and hmmm,” Eddy looks over to the display case deep in thought. Brett swallows a gasp when he sees Eddy crane his neck to the side, showing more of the milky-white expanse. “And an apple turnover please,” a light smile graced the taller man’s face upon completing his order.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>"That’ll be $9.16. Can I get a name for your order and is this to stay or to go?” Brett falls back into a routine. Fall back into a routine when everything else fails this shouldn’t.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“Eddy,” he says sliding the money over to Brett. “I’d love to stay beautiful but I gotta run.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>An eternity passes before Brett is able to reset himself.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“Oh! O-okay” Brett yelps out flustered by Eddy’s light fliting. “J-just a moment and I'll get your order out!” Brett doesn’t remember the last time his voice cracked this <span class="adverb">badly</span>, <span class="adverb"> probably </span>high school he thinks. So, he turns away, hiding his bright red face to begin steaming the milk and to steep the tea. <span class="hardreadability"> He fumbles with the plastic cups stacked beside him, knocking over the simple syrup spilling it all over the counter</span>. He’s going to get his ear chewed off by his manager later today.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>"Shit,” cursing under his breath when the steamed milk spills over his hand.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“You alright?” Eddy asks, seated not too far away.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“Fine, don’t worry,” Brett replies without thinking. He finishes up the troublesome order by capping it off and placing it on the counter next to the register. Dipping behind the glass display to pull out an apple turnover, he calls for Eddy.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“An earl grey tea latte and apple turnover for Eddy.” Eddy collects his order and slides him a napkin over the counter.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>“See you later,” Eddy says, the chime announcing his leave. Bastard left before he could even ask what this was for. Flipping it over Brett finds a number. Eddy’s number.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>
        <em>‘Call me (07 2xx xxxx) – Eddy C.’</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
      <p>Brett puffs up, maybe his day was turning up. Turning toward the mess of a bar behind him, he deflates, <span class="qualifier"> maybe </span>not…</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My first, not angst fic I've posted? I think? This has been sitting abandoned in my google drive for a few months so I thought it best to dust it off and post a non-angst fic for once.<br/>Also, don't flirt with the barista. They're just doing their job.<br/>--<br/>I hope you're staying healthy and well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Side Eddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the day, or so Eddy hopes, staring at the city streets passing by. It’s a nice autumn day, the weather had just started to cool down from the awful blistering summer heat to something a bit more manageable. Eddy personally quite liked the chill afternoons of April. A bit far removed from the immediate aftermath of the scorching heat of December and just shy of the terrible chill of June and July. Perfect weather, and also marked the beginnings of the new semester, a return to the conservatory and their awful practice rooms and the chance to get a glimpse of Brett Yang.</p>
<p>Oh, how Eddy mooned and pined for the older violinist, or so that’s what Belle teased him for every time Eddy was set to return to campus. He certainly was not attending the same weekly workshop sessions as Brett, nor was he trying to join the same practicum courses but was refused because he was “a year too early,” nor did he bribe his sister into telling him where Brett worked when she happened upon his workplace not too long ago. Just some light curiosity about the older man is all (no I’m not obsessed with him sissy).</p>
<p>To give his sister some credit Eddy has always been a bit curious about the older violinist, just a year older, but brought out such tone and color to his playing. As if a chameleon hiding himself away in the music to help it shine all that bit better. Eddy knows they’ve attended the same lessons, even went to the same maths tutoring (he never really had the nerve to talk to the older boy). A little part of Eddy knows he chose Griffith Conservatory because of Brett, but he tells himself the conservatory had exactly what he needed to pursue a professional career.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Next Stop, Wilston.” </em>
</p>
<p>Eddy is pulled from his thoughts, popping up from his seat a little too early. They are nowhere near his station yet, but his nerves eat at him. A knot ties itself over and over again in his stomach, he pinches at his hand in hopes to stop the knotting nerves but that has never helped. Instead, Eddy plunges himself deep into his mind, he’s walked this path to the café before on numerous occasions in hopes to see Brett at the counter, and in all his efforts he hasn’t seen the man once. So, he lets his body take over as he repeats his order in his mind: “an earl grey latte and an apple turnover please.”</p>
<p>He wonders if the order is a bit too hipsterish. Perhaps, it might do Eddy some good to pretend as if he’s never been to the café before and asks Brett, if he’s there, for his recommendation. But that might seem like he’s coming on to the older violinist a bit too hard. Just coffee is a safe bet, but Eddy’s never liked coffee even with creamer and sugar, much preferring a latte of some sort.</p>
<p>Eddy’s thoughts begin to spiral from pouring over what his order should be to what if Brett already hated him for some unknown reason. He thinks it's not all that unreasonable, Eddy had made a name for himself as a bit of a teacher’s pet in the conservatory (most definitely not on purpose).  Perhaps the elder thought of him odd as the only other person attending the weekly workshops offered by the conservatory. No that couldn’t be, otherwise, Brett wouldn’t attend weekly sessions either. Yet these thoughts continue, poking and prodding at him telling Eddy his want to know the older boy was pointless, and the crush he’s been harboring since high school was better to be nipped in the bud.</p>
<p>Well, he’s here. Eddy stands before the small café, spotting Brett at the counter he pauses. Should he enter? The reason why he’s been coming all this way near-daily was to try and catch Brett, so he should, but his brain murmurs at him that everything could go wrong. Whispering it’d be better to admire the smaller man from a distance.</p>
<p>His phone chirps. It’s Belle.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> BC: just come in already, you wuss </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Looking up Eddy sees his sister sitting at the bar facing out at the street. God, he hates his sister so much, but boy did he need his sister so much.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> EC: Ok ok. I’m heading in </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Pushing open the door the chime tinkles. He enters. Brett’s eyes wash over him, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. He notices the slight tilt of Brett’s head, cute. Eddy strides toward the front counter repeating his order in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em> Just an earl grey latte and an apple turnover. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> An earl grey latte and an apple turnover. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Earl grey latte, an apple turnover, and your number, please. </em>
</p>
<p>Eddy reaches the register, and he’s entranced by Brett’s adorable expression. Head tilted ever so slightly to the side, brows furrowed a bit as if confused by something, eyes bright with intrigue. Eddy’s heart soars, just being able to see his muse (would it be too much to call Brett that). He stands there admiring the smaller man for almost an eternity, something he’d rather not break but he couldn’t just stand there and stare.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Eddy waves a hand in Brett’s face. Hopefully, that wasn’t too rude of him.</p>
<p>“Hi, uh um, what can I, um, get for you today?” Brett stumbles through his words. Absolutely adorable, a chuckle escapes Eddy.</p>
<p>“An earl grey tea latte, and hmmm,” Eddy begins with some practice. Looking at the display case lined with delicate sweets and delectables offered by the small café. He already knows what he wants, Eddy just wants Brett’s sole attention on him for just a moment longer. “And an apple turnover please,” a polite smile blooms on Eddy’s face.</p>
<p>“That’ll be $9.16. Can I get a name for your order and is this to stay or to go?” Brett says with a fair amount of practice.</p>
<p>Eddy pulls out some cash to hand over, “Eddy,” he says offering his name. He would very much like to stay and admire the man working behind the counter, tending to customers and the shop but he’d rather seem like an oddball stalker. “I’d love to stay beautiful but I gotta run,” God he hates himself. It’s worth the terrible line he supposes, spotting the tips of Brett’s ears begin to turn a bright red, but his normal deadpan did little to betray his emotions save for a small quirk of his lips.</p>
<p>“Oh! O-okay,” Brett yelps, scrambling to cash the money. A nervous smile breaks through the normal deadpan, hopefully, that’s a nervous smile of ‘you’re flirting with me and I like it’ rather than ‘you’re flirting with me and I don’t feel comfortable’. “J-just a moment and I’ll get your order out!” the shorter man turns from the counter to begin work on the latte.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Eddy murmurs under his breath and takes a seat by the register to admire the man working his craft. Another buzz, his sister no doubt.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> BC: Way to go you dork </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> EC: Thanks sissy </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> BC: Anytime brat </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Eddy’s still a tad bit restless, heart still racing, he can hear his blood loudly rushing through his ears. Spotting some serviettes paced at the center of the table he pulls one out to write his number on, hoping to slide it over to the flustered barista amid the chaos Eddy seemed to have caused. The clattering sounds of plastic cups falling over catches his attention, looking back at the floundering man, he feels a twinge of guilt for perhaps causing Brett to fumble about. Eddy continues to watch the older violinist’s broad back, working the station rather efficiently, moving from one task to another with practiced ease.</p>
<p>“Shit,” he hears Brett curse under his breath. Blowing on a spot on his hand, probably scalded seeing as he was by the espresso machine.</p>
<p>“You alright?” concern laced in Eddy’s tone; he really should run that under some water.</p>
<p>“Fine, don’t worry,” Brett brushes off the concern; quickly finishing up the earl grey tea latte Eddy had requested. Still blowing the scald, he turns toward the counter placing the finished drink down and dips behind the display case to pull out an apple turnover. Neatly packing it away in a small plain white box with the café’s logo stamped atop of it.</p>
<p>“An earl grey tea latte and apple turnover for Eddy,” Brett called. Eddy did so love hearing the low rumble of Brett’s voice call for him. He makes his way to the counter to collect his order, holding the serviette in his hand to slide over to the barista in a moment’s notice. Eddy collecting the order leaves the small note upside down, so he has enough time to escape.</p>
<p>“See you later,” he calls before leaving the café. A hop in his step, having finally given the man his number. Eddy just hopes the man will text him, rather than toss the number.</p>
<p>A buzz.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> ??: It’s Brett. Wanna get bubble tea or smt on the weekend? </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>He’s delighted. Heart soaring through the air. Stomach doing leaps and bounds.</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> EC: Of course, just lmk when you’re free. It’s a date ;) </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Eddy writes back. Taking a sip of the drink he finds it’s not as sweet as he’d normally like, but the prospect of a date with Brett makes it all that much sweeter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that Eddy following Brett to uni and what not wasn't too weird. On one hand, Eddy wants to get to know Brett but at the same time, it feels a bit intrusive (both for me and Eddy). Trying to balance the curiosity and puppy love aspects of Eddy's little crush, making sure it didn't veer off into borderline-stalking was a little difficult. <br/>Another note I haven't written sibling dynamics before so apologies if Eddy and Belle seem a bit odd.<br/>--<br/>I hope you're staying healthy and well.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>